


Leopard Briefs

by im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dance, Anal Sex, Bottom Ashton, Boys Kissing, Dancing, Hand Jobs, Heavy make out, Hook-Up, Horny Mashton, Loud Sex, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Mashton, Mild Kink, Missionary Position, One Night Stands, Smut, Strip Tease, Stripper Ashton, Top Michael, Underwear, briefs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:46:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6847630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance/pseuds/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum and Michael were not even supposed to be working that night, they were supposed to be having fun at their own party but instead, they were serving drinks at someone else's party. Maybe in the end, it would not be all so bad. When Michael's eyes first landed on Ashton, he did not know the other boy would end up in his apartment. Along with his sexy moves, his leopard briefs were also a major turn on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leopard Briefs

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is the Mashton alternative of [Gold Briefs](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5813743)

“Do you mind if I grab a quick bite?” Michael asked Calum when he heard his stomach grumble.

“Yeah, I’ll handle things.” Calum took a quick look at Luke and noticed the other guy disappearing after whispering something to the blonde.

Michael dropped himself on a chair and placed his food on the table in front of him before taking a bite of the sandwich that he had brought along as he checked his phone. “What are you doing here?” he asked when he heard someone behind him. “Only members of the staff are allowed in here. There’s a board on the door that clearly says that.”

“I love a man in uniform,” the other boy smirked as he walked in Michael’s direction, looking at his black pants, his white button-up shirt and his bowtie.

“You’re into guys?” Michael asked but it came out more like a statement than a question.

“I’m a stripper, so yeah, I’m bisexual but mostly gay,” he smiled, cautiously hopping on the table so as not to hit Michael’s meal.

“Fuck,” Michael exhaled when the other guy leant closer to him. “Hold on,” he pressed a hand to the other boy’s chest and halted him when he leant even closer.

“What?”

“I don’t hook up with people I’m not even on first name basis with.”

“It’s Ashton. What about you?”

“Michael…”

The moment that left his mouth, Ashton crashed his lips against Michael’s slightly parted ones and pulled the boy to his feet. Michael laughed into the kiss and settled between the older lad’s legs, tilting his head to the side and deepening the kiss. He pulled away slightly and licked Ashton’s lips, moving to pressed a wet kiss to the corner of his mouth and trailing his kisses down to his chin, to nibble on his skin while Ashton tilted his head backward and wrapped his hands around Michael’s neck, breathing unevenly though his parted mouth. A loud moan escaped Ashton’s mouth when Michael bit down on his skin and the younger boy shook his head before again pressing his lips to Ashton’s, muffling his moans. Their lips again moved vigorously against one another and it was only a matter of seconds for their tongue to get involved.

Michael placed his hands on either side of Ashton’s hips and pulled him closer, to thrust against his clothed penis. As they shared an open-mouthed and saliva coated kiss, the movement of their hips sped up and they pulled away to breathe before going back at it. One of Michael’s hands moved to hook itself under the elastic of Ashton’s leopard print briefs and dragged one side of it down to his thigh, to grope the skin. He trailed his hand back up and slid both of them under the older boy, lifting him off the table, to press him against the wall. He made sure to accomplish that task without breaking the kiss and the movement of his hips never faltered. Smiling, Ashton flipped them around and pressed Michael against the lockers.

“Holy fuck! What the fuck is going on here?” Calum asked the moment he stepped into the room; Michael was pressed against the lockers, he had his legs wrapped around that other guy’s hips and they were vigorously kissing.

“Hey, what are you doing here?” Michael wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and asked, the moment Ashton set him back down on the floor.

“Telling you to get your ass back to work,” Calum placed his hands on his hips and glared at them.

“This is not over,” Ashton whispered to Michael and pressed a kiss to his index and middle finger before pressing them to Michael’s lips.

“Yeah, we’ll continue this in my apartment, later,” Michael smirked, slapping Ashton’s ass as he turned around to leave and causing Calum to roll his eyes at them. “Hey, Ashton, leave those briefs on.”

Calum shook his head. “Did you just invite a stripper to our apartment?”

“He’s hot,” Michael shrugged, walking out of the room. “Come on, don’t you want to get back to work?”

***.*.*.*.*.***

Four hours later when the party had ended and Calum and Michael had the bar ready for the next use, Michael rushed to the staff area, where he met Luke and Ashton, and all the four of them made their way out of the building, to Calum’s car. The ride back to their apartment was a short and quiet one and Michael hurried into the building once the car came to a stop.

“You’re coming with me,” Michael grabbed one of Ashton’s hands and dragged him behind him as soon as he unlocked the door.

Michael locked the door to his room behind him and pressed the other boy against the wall, instantly pressing their lips together. Dropping his duffel bag to the floor, Ashton wrapped his arms around the other boy’s neck and deepened the kiss. They had been eager to be close to each other again since their encounter in the staff room earlier that night and their lips impatiently moved against one another. As their lips moved together, Michel snaked a hand under the black button-up shirt that Ashton was wearing while his other hand found its way behind the older boy’s leg, lifting it off the floor and he thrust between Ashton’s legs. Letting out a gasp, Ashton pulled away from the kiss and pressed their foreheads together as he tried to breathe normally. He smiled and turned them around, so that Michael had his back pressed against the wall, and Ashton pressed himself against the other boy, moving his hips sensually from side to side, with a smile playing on his lips.

When Ashton moved away from him, Michael frowned and motioned for the other lad to come back to him, with his index. Shaking his head negatively to decline Michael’s offer, Ashton carried on with his task and moved farther away from the blonde, by taking backward steps. He pulled his phone from his pants pocket and put some music on before placing it on the dresser behind him and smiling at the other boy. Very slowly, Ashton swayed his hips from side to side, to the beat of the music and Michael leant against the wall as he watched the boy dance for him. He smiled as he thought back to how Ashton had danced earlier that night, how he had stripped to his sexy leopard briefs, and Michael could not help but wonder if the other boy had kept his printed briefs on, just like Michael had asked him. He was brought back to reality when Ashton had rotated his ass against his crotch and smiled as he flipped him around.

With a smile on his face, Michael walked over to the other boy and fisted the front of his shirt, crashing their chests together as he pulled Ashton close to him. That action caused the older boy to laugh and he tilted his head to the side as he licked along Michael’s jawline, then his lips before again connecting their lips. Michael pushed Ashton backward, until the back of his legs hit against the bed before pushing him down onto the bed, breaking the kiss momentarily. Without wasting another minutes, Michael crawled up the older lad’s body and gently bit on the skin, just above his nipple, through the almost transparent material of Ashton’s shirt. Ashton opened his mouth and breathed erratically when Michael pushed his collar aside and licked his neck. He pressed his lips to the middle of Ashton neck, feeling his throat move when Ashton swallowed or let out little whimpers, and his mouth travelled higher up to his jawline, tracing it with his tongue before moving to nibble on his ear.

Meanwhile, Ashton sneaked his hands between them and clumsily tried to open the buttons of the white shirt that Michael was still wearing from work, and slightly pushed one side off his shoulder. Michael pulled away and looked at the boy under him; he was hot. Again leaning forward, the blonde pressed his lips to Ashton’s and allowed him to push his shirt off completely, tossing it aside. Once Michael was shirtless, he shifted from on top of Ashton, to kneel beside him. He quickly undid the remaining buttons of his shirt and as Ashton hoisted his upper body up, Michael got rid of the shirt. Michael trailed his fingers from the waistline of Ashton’s jeans, up to his belly button, rubbing circles around it, and he moved them further up, to play with the little blonde hair on his chest. Smiling, Ashton moved his hand between Michael’s legs and rubbed his clothed erection. Michael closed his eyes and leant into the touch as he moved his hand to Ashton’s nipple.

“Fuck me now!” Ashton demanded and made the other boy look at him.

“Yeah?” Michael laughed and pushed Ashton’s hand away.

“Why do I have the impression that it’s not what you’re gonna do next?”

“Why the rush when we have all night?” Michael asked as he ran his fingers up and down Ashton’s chest.

“I know but I need you in me now…”

Taking his bottom lip between his teeth, Michael sucked on them as he dragged his hand to Ashton’s side and lightly pinched him there before rubbing at the abused skin. He slowly trailed his hand further down, to the side of Ashton’s thigh before sliding it between his legs, to rub his clothed erection. Gasping, Ashton thrust against Michael’s hand. Placing his free hand on Ashton’s hips, Michael pressed it on the mattress and prevented Ashton from moving. Michael leant forward and pressed a kiss to the bulge in Ashton’s pants before reaching for his belt and opening it. He then moved on to work on opening his jeans, tugging it down his legs and throwing it aside; not caring when it landed on the lamp that was on the nightstand and making it fall down. Michael swore when he moved backward and looked at the other boy, who was only in those leopard briefs and was rotating his hips on the mattress.

The younger boy sucked on his bottom lip as he kept studying the other boy; when he had seen Ashton dancing and stripping on stage, he thought it was quite sexy but having him writhing on his bed, in just his briefs, was even sexier. Leaning close, Michael pressed a kiss to the Ashton’s neck and pressed wet kisses along the way, down to the waistline of his briefs. He licked along the elastic, from one hip bone to the other, before biting down on the skin and causing the older boy to let out a loud moan. His mouth moved further down and Michael licked Ashton’s penis through the animal printed material. As his mouth worked on teasing Ashton’s erection through his briefs, one of Michael’s hand travelled between the older boy’s legs, to rub at his clothed hole, while his other hand moved up and down his thigh. Ashton tugged on his nipples and moaned loudly; everything was increasing at a ridiculously fast speed and he doubted if Michael kept going at that rate, he would be done faster than he anticipated.

When Ashton bucked his hips up against Michael’s mouth, the younger lad pulled away and looked at the other boy straight in the eyes. There was no need for any words as their eyes spoke what they both desperately wanted. With a smile on his face, Michael took the elastic of the briefs between his teeth and with the help of his hands, he lifted Ashton’s hips off the mattress and peeled the briefs off his skin, with only his teeth, before spitting it aside. Michael shifted, so that he was kneeling between Ashton’s legs and slowly bent forward, licking Ashton’s inner thigh, up to his hips. Licking his lips , he wrapped his fingers around the base of Ashton’s penis and gradually slid it up and back down, repeating the action a couple of times before directing the head to his lips. Instead of taking it into his mouth, Michael rubbed the head against his lips before twirling his tongue around it and ran it along the length, licking his balls in the process and moving back up.

Michael let out a series of cursed words against Ashton’s cock as he felt his own erection threatening to rip his tight jeans apart and free itself from its confinement. He placed a kiss to the older boy’s belly and shifted in a standing position by the bed, so that he could finish undressing himself and mumbled some incoherent things as he struggled to open his jeans. In the meantime, Ashton folded a hand under his head while the other one found its way to his penis and he lazy stroked himself as he waited for Michael. He brought the hand to his mouth and seductively sucked on every finger, making sure Michael had his eyes on him the whole time, before moving them back to his dick. He again pumped on his erection, only that time his hand moved at a faster pace, and he added more pressure as he bucked into his fist. He bit his lower lip and trailed the hand down, to massage his balls, before circling his hole with his index.

Ashton closed his eyes as he pressed his finger tip against his entrance but before he could push it in, Michael had swatted his hand away and had replaced it with his own. He abruptly pushed the tip of his middle finger in Ashton’s hole and gradually pushed all of it inside. When it moved in and out with much more ease, Michael pushed another finger in and stretched the other boy’s hole, prepping him for what would come next. While his finger moved inside Ashton, Michael rolled a condom on his own erection and coated it with a thick layer of lube that he had gotten when he had moved to undress. Once fully coated, he pulling his fingers out and replaced them with his penis. His penis moved rapidly and sharply in and out of Ashton. With all the heat that had built up throughout the night, from the heavy make out session they had, to how Ashton had danced and how much he had turned Michael on; Michael was desperate for some relief.

While Michael fucked him hard and his mouth worked on sucking and biting in his skin, Ashton wrapped a hand around his neglected penis and pumped it at the same speed as Michael’s hip trusts. With all the treatment that he was receiving from the younger lad, Ashton was over the edge. Michael moaned loudly when Ashton tensed his muscles around him and he cursed as the other boys kept repeating that action. It only took a couple more trusts until Michael spilt his load into the condom and he collapsed onto the other boy. Ashton twisted his hand around his dick while adding pressure as he frantically moved it along the length and came with a loud moan when he felt Michael pulling out of him. Michael rolled the condom off his penis and tossed it to the floor before pressing his lips to Ashton’s jaw. It stayed there for a few seconds and then he moved to press his lips against the other boy’s moist ones.

The two boys stayed like that for long minutes, with Michael still on top of Ashton, and sharing heated kisses. It was like what had just happened was not enough and they both wanted more of it. As they again kisses, Michael slowly rocked his hips against the other boy’s, pressing the penises together.

“Fuck, you’re gonna make me hard again,” Ashton mumbled against Michael’s lips and spanked his ass.

“Yeah, spank my ass again,” Michael moaned loudly. “Let’s do it again, the other way. Fuck me, Ashton!”

A few knocks were heard on the wall above their head and then Calum’s voice. “Keep it low in there. There are people trying to sleep over here.”

“Sorry babe, looks like you’re gonna have to stay awake all night tonight,” Michael replied breathily.

***.*.*.*.*.***

Three hours later, Michael was woken up when someone had pressed their lips to his and he smiled when he realised who it was; his sexy stripper. After round two, he was exhausted and felt asleep instantly. Michael rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands and willed his eyes to stay open when he heard the light music playing in the background. With a yawn, he sat crossed leg and licked his lips as he let his eyes fall on the other boy, who was standing in the middle of the room with his leopard briefs on. He slowly moved his hips from side to side and ran his hands across his chest, letting one of them linger over his nipple. Turning around, Ashton bent forward and rotated his ass in front of Michael, causing him to swear loudly. Ashton laughed and again turn to face the other boy, his hips never stopped moving.

“Fuck me!” he mouthed as he seductively walked to the bed. After climbing on the bed, he straddled Michael’s lap and rubbed his ass against the younger boy’s penis, letting out a laugh when he realised that Michael was hard already.

“Damn! I love these leopard briefs.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to do this a long time ago but i was lazy and kept pushing it. so, lemme know what you think.


End file.
